


Happy New Year Hugh

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Madancy, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a very short one shot that popped into my head around  New year :)  I was reminded of the magazine interview where Hugh said they call each other up at all hours to go over scenes from the show to rehearse and discuss them, and I still love that they did that so I wrote this.<br/>I haven't been well lately but I'm hoping this'll make up for the lack of updates on my individual fics and also the ones I write with my awesome fic partner Miryam.<br/>I'm gifting this to her as I continue to adapt the latest chapter of 'Handwritten', (thanks for being so patient Miri)  and also to Pola, our biggest fan :) :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy New Year Hugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> Just a very short one shot that popped into my head around New year :) I was reminded of the magazine interview where Hugh said they call each other up at all hours to go over scenes from the show to rehearse and discuss them, and I still love that they did that so I wrote this.  
> I haven't been well lately but I'm hoping this'll make up for the lack of updates on my individual fics and also the ones I write with my awesome fic partner Miryam.  
> I'm gifting this to her as I continue to adapt the latest chapter of 'Handwritten', (thanks for being so patient Miri) and also to Pola, our biggest fan :) :)

 

 

 

It was late on New Years Day whenHugh's phone rang and he felt himself smile seeing Mads's name on the caller id.

 

"Hi!"

 

"Hey, happy new year Dancy!"

 

"Happy new year! Have you drunk Denmark dry yet?"

 

"Almost," Mads laughed. "I think there might be two bottles left in Copenhagen. And have you drunk all the tea for a British new year?"

 

"Of course. If by tea you mean wine."

 

Mads chuckled, taking a sip from his beer bottle. "I'm glad you're having a good time too."

 

Hugh heard something in his friend's voice, something wistful, almost sad.

"Mads is everything ok?

 

"Yeah, I...I just miss going over lines togetherCalling each other late at night, you know?" Mads sighed, " That sounds ridiculous...forget I said anything."

 

"I don't think it does. I miss it too actually."

 

"You do?"

 

"Of course. " Hugh smiled again. " You're an easy man to miss, Mads Mikkelsen."

 

"Are you doubting if either of us can survive separation?" Mads said with smirk, and Hugh laughed.

 

"This did just get very Hannigram didn't it?"

 

"Oh you know the name for it! Mr "I think it's all platonic anyway'. "

 

Hugh laughed again, blushing slightly which he was glad that Mads couldn't see. "Well I get asked enough questions about it, I must've just picked it up along the way."

 

"Yes I'm sure that's it. Because I'm sure you haven't been actually reading any of the fan fiction that Bryan and I insist on sending you. "

 

"Certainly not."

 

"And it's not just Will and Hannibal you know, they write about us too, we're quite the hot couple. You can't really blame the Fannibals though, your co-star is just so attractive."Mads said in a serious tone, and they both burst out laughing.

 

"I think both people need to be considered attractive to be a hot couple actually."

 

"Oh so you think we're hot a couple?"

 

Hugh laughed and felt his cheeks warm again "I didn't say that."

 

Mads smirked again. "It was totally implied though."

 

"You're going to have to call especially to tease me you know, because for some reason I'm going to miss that too."

 

Mads chuckled down the phone, but felt his smirk turn into a smile. "That can be arranged.I have so many things to tease you about. your height, your accent, those dance moves in Ella Enchanted...."

 

"Ok I get the message!" Hugh laughed again, "You'll have to call a lot then, we have a lot to get through."

 

"Definitely. " Mads said with another smile as he heard Cyrus in the background on Hugh's end of the phone and then his own family laughing loudly downstairs."Talk to you soon, and not just for teasing."

 

"I'm already looking forward to it." Hugh smiled again as Cyrus ran up to him and he scooped him up in his arms. "Goodnight Mads."

 

"Goodnight Hugh."


End file.
